Shattered Glass
by IcyFireGypsy
Summary: Caught red handed Allen has to face the consequences... Song Fic, Road/Allen and some Lenalee/Allen


An- I know I know Rhode's name is spelled Road really but you know what I like it better like Rhode lol so you are all warned now… moving on…

So I don't know where the idea came from in my head for this fic but it is a song fic to Brittany Spears' Shattered Glass. I had an idea for it and while writing it gave it the twist it has sooo enjoy!

Warning- there is a bit of a spoiler so be warned (its about who the 14th Noah is) this does take place before they find Tim though sooo… you are aware of everything… (though I made Link disappear…)

I own nothing, sadly I'm too broke for that, so yeah this song as well as the DGM story and char's are not mine so yeah…

Just a side note as I thought of it after the fact, think of the song lyrics almost like Rhodes thoughts more than anything else…

Shattered Glass…

He kissed her a soft kiss goodnight as she headed to her own rooms; they had spend the night just relaxing with one another. Finally admitting their feelings for one another, everything would be perfect if it wasn't for the guilt he had felt in his heart the whole time…

Sure he liked her, had since coming to the Order but something was always wrong and he realized it a few months ago just what it was. But it was necessary… in the long run… and the guilt would go away he hoped.

He laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling before falling asleep, hoping everything would go as he planned. His guilt had messed with his dreams, or at least that's what he was blaming when he woke up in a cold sweat, the face of another in his mind as he prayed it was only the guilt.

What he didn't expect was the voice that called out from the shadows of his room.

"And what exactly did you think you were doing tonight Allen-kun?" it said he knew by the tone, he was in trouble.

_Did I wake you, were you sleepin? Where you still in the bed?  
Or is a nightmare keepin' you up instead?  
Oh Baby, are you feelin' guilty for what you did?  
If you think you're hurtin  
You ain't seen nothin' yet!_

She had been watching him the whole time, strange how neither one noticed her; she had planned to make an entrance but decided to hide and see what played out. Her blood had boiled at the events, and at that… girl… touching what was _hers… _no… she wouldn't even start with that. A familiar voice ran through her head with a quote they had said months ago…

"Nothing's going to come out of a love between an exorcist and a Noah,"

She fumed as she watched him sit up and look at the corner she was standing in, she had watched him confess his _feelings_ towards that… Lenalee… and then watched him as he was plagued by nightmares… of course she had a small hand him them…

"Rhode…"

"Don't even start…" she almost hissed as she stayed within the shadows, she was beyond pissed off and she was ready to break.

_Was it really worth it?_

_Was she everything that you were looking for?_

_Feel like a man?_

_I hope you know that, you can't come back,_

_Cause all we had,  
Is broken like shattered glass._

Both of them remembered that one random night they had gotten together, Allen had changed a lot since the Arc battles and Rhode thought she was the only one who knew him anymore. Apparently not…

For months they had been sneaking around with one another, praying for a way out of a battle that was enviable in the end, but neither wanted to fight against each other. Hell a few days ago Rhode may have admitted she might really love the white haired boy…

Her blood boiled again.

"It's not what you're thinking," Allen tried but was scared none the less of what the small Noah could do if pushed too far.

"Not… Not what I think?" Rhode repeated in disbelieve, "Than pray tell what I saw just before you went into a blissful sleep? You think you can play around all you want? Live a double life if you will… you think I'll just shaking it off and let it happen!" she wanted to yell, scream, throw something but she held it in her voice was cold, emotionless and quiet scaring Allen more than anything else.

He went to go stand from the bed before he paused; at least a hundred very sharp candles were around him holding him in place. "I wouldn't try to get close to me right now," Rhode hissed, and Allen remembered slightly the time this happened that faithful night on the arc.

"Listen, what you saw, it was something that needed to happen, not something I wanted to really happen," Allen tried.

"Do I look like a fool?" was all that came back and Allen almost cringed.

"You should know that there wouldn't be…" Allen started again before he was cut off.

"Stop…" was all she said at first… "Are you happy now? You realize now there is no going back… you can't deny what I saw, and even in your mind you can't deny you do want it to happen. Answer me one thing…" Rhode started almost afraid herself to ask but did anyways, "Who do you want to be with more?"

Allen froze for a second, a second too long apparently as one of the candles went right into his shoulder, he bite down to stop himself from screaming as the pain ran through his body. Thankfully it was only one candle that moved.

"Your mind told me everything… I hope you enjoy your decision," that was the last thing Rhode spoke as she left. Allen cursed everything that night… knowing what was to come…

_You're gonna see me in your dreams tonight,_

_My face is gonna haunt you all the time,_

_I promise that you gon' want me back,_

_When your world falls apart, _

_Like shattered glass, glass, glass, glass_

For the next two weeks things looked to be going alright, after all the whole Order had learned that Allen and Lenalee were now together. But what no one knew was the nightmares that haunted the male exorcists at night, nightmares of memories of another, one who still had a hold on his heart. Dreams and nightmares he knew without a doubt were going to happen, and only wondered if it was his own mind against him, the Noah part of him against him, or the little Noah of Dreams herself playing with him. Whatever it was, it didn't help that after a week or two already he was regretting what happened, he was wishing there was another there with him instead.

'Just a little while longer,' he would think to himself when it got bad.

Some nights he was glad he was alone as he would wake up calling for Rhode, before he would lay back down cursing again at everything that seemed to happen. It wasn't like he didn't like Lenalee, he did, truly, he might actually start to love her over the time they had been fighting together in the Order, but it was different than how he cared for the Noah. Strange he couldn't quite understand it himself but it was more natural with Rhode… felt more right…

_Are you havin' trouble focusin' throughout the day?_

_Do you find yourself still callin' my name?_

_Do you wish you could be one time and take it back?_

_I bet you realize that she ain't half the woman I am!_

It had been a few months ago when he had seen Rhode last, yet even to this day he wished he could fix what happened, or explain it to her before it happened. But he continued on…

Allen and Lenalee had grown much closer than either expected but it worked perfectly… little did the female exorcist know what was to happen… nor did the small Noah who watched it take place.

It was almost time… for the plan to fully come to play and everything to go back to the way it was suppose to be. Allen could feel the moment coming closer…

---…---

Another mission, or so it seemed as Lenalee and Allen worked together, what they didn't expect was to run into a Noah… let alone Rhode. Allen stiffened when he saw the spiky haired Noah, while Lenalee prepared to fight; funny Rhode started laughing when they saw the two of them.

"Well don't you two make a cute little coupling," the Noah taunted looking at the female exorcist across from her. The innocence was further in the cave the three of them stood now…

"What's the matter; Jealous?" Lenalee asked with a smirk, she was still standing ready to strike.

"If only you knew…" Rhode smirked and Allen prayed the Noah didn't do anything too drastic.

Allen had been standing a little further back from Lenalee; he watched the two as they fought verbally, surprisingly neither one of them started to fight. It was then that everything clicked into place in his head, the plan he had waiting for the right moment for… everything… finally clicked, both with him and the darker side to him…

Rhode's head snapped more alert when Allen finally came to realize it was time to end his plan, picking up slightly on what he had planned, and floored by it.

Lenalee didn't know what was going on as she was attacked from behind; before she knew anything, she realized her body was getting cold and her chest was in pain, she looked down to see why.

A very sharp, long, nail of a claw was piercing through her chest, from the back all the way out through the front. Lenalee turned her head slowly to see Allen standing behind her, his innocence activated but the look on his face wasn't one she'd ever seen before.

"Allen?" she coughed out, tasted blood in her mouth.

"I'm sorry… but it had to be done…" he whispered as her body feel to the ground lifeless…

"_What would you do if I told you you'll have to kill someone you love when you become the 14__th__?"_

A question that repeated over in Allen's mind since Cross had spoken it to him some time ago… after he had time to get it in his head he had formed his plan…

"Allen?" Rhode asked with a confused look on her face.

"I knew what my fate was; to awaken as a Noah I was to kill someone I loved…" Allen whispered his eyes still on the lifeless body on the floor, "I wasn't about to kill you, I couldn't even image it…" he finished.

She was rocked by his words before running towards him, finally…

Everything was how it was suppose to be…

---…---

AN- So… yeah… let me know whatca think ^_^

Also, anyone who really follows me, I've been working with a friend on a RP fic and its amazingly amazing if I do say so, so check it out (second link in my profile lol). I'm also working on a chapter fic of my own both DGM so keep watch ^_^


End file.
